This invention relates to a training device and, more particularly, to an athletic training device facilitating an orientation of a performer""s hands prior to a performing of a task.
There are many environments in which it is necessary to keep the hands closely together while performing a given task or while performing at least one part of a given task. In many instances, the performer""s hands will not remain closely together during the performing of a task thereby making the quality of the performance less than desirable. This situation is particularly acute in attempting to train youngsters in the art of catching a ball, such as a baseball, softball or a football. Once the task is performed, it is usually necessary to do something with the ball, such as throwing the ball to someone else. Thus, if the hands are somehow tied together, it is difficult to release that securement in time to facilitate a timely further handling of the ball. Thus, there is a need for a device which will facilitate an orientation of a performer""s hands closely together during the performance of one task and enabling a quick release of the tied together hands to enable one hand to perform a further task independent of the other.
It is to be understood that while the following disclosure relates to the art of catching a ball, the training device disclosed herein has other uses as well and these other uses are to be embraced within the scope of the invention.
The objects and purposes of the invention are met by providing a training device for facilitating an orientation of a performer""s hands prior to a performing of a task and includes a pair of bracelets adapted to be respectively worn on the left and right wrists of the performer. Each bracelet includes a band having a circumference configured to annularly embrace the selected wrist of the performer and a plurality of tubular rollers each having a hollow interior that loosely receives therein the respective band so that the tubular rollers can rotate about an axis of the respective band to facilitate a movement of the bracelets over the performer""s hands while moving onto and off from the performer""s wrists. The two bracelets also include a tethering device coupling the bracelets to one another. The invention also relates to the method of performing a task which requires the hands of the performer to be oriented close together so that they can be used in concert followed shortly thereafter by moving one hand independently of the other.